My Talent
by babygirl669
Summary: Ginny Weasley POV, she is becoming a big star Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Writers of songs. R&R constructive critisism accepted.
1. Signing up

It a week before this stupid talent show and my friends are practically forcing me to sign up. Professor Dumbledore announced that we were going to have a singing-only talent show in two days at breakfast and everybody was buzzing about it. I personally don't get the big deal of it.

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked my all-too-sweet boyfriend Harry Potter.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't want to sign up for this talent show. I can't even sing."

"Oh, yes you can, don't try to tell me that all of us on the Quidditch team can't hear you when you're in the shower,"

I blushed. "I guess from now on I have to sing in my head,"

"No and if you don't sign up I'll sign up for you," Ron said.

"Fine," I said stiffly.

**Talent show sign-ups**

**1) Harry Potter**

**2) Hermione Granger**

**3) Pansy Parkinson**

**4) Cho Chang**

**5) Neville Longbottom**

**6) Ginny Weasley**

"Are you guys happy now?"

"Yes," they chorused

"And really Harry you signed up," she said patting him on the back, "Didn't think you would," she chuckled in spite of herself.

x x x

In the Girls Dormitory

Hogwarts just made it possible to use Muggle devices on campus. I don't know how, but I'm grateful. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to find my song. Which is a lot harder than one might think.

Hermione walked over to my bed and handed me the iPod she just got from her parents with songs from the 70s to now on it. And also a lot of Disney . . . whatever that is. We never had movies at my house.

"Thanks 'Mione, that CD wasn't doing me much,"

"You're welcome, Ginny, and I could see that with your look of hard concentration, it's the same one you have in History of Magic,"

I laughed and went down to the common room.

Harry was sitting in his favorite chair next to the fire. Which just happened to be facing away from me.

I snuck up on him and lightly placed my hands on his shoulders. He jumped so high I almost fell backwards.

"God, Ginny, why'd you do that?"

"Perfect chance, I couldn't throw it away," I said with a smirk on my face.

He laughed and said, "You look disturbingly like Malfoy when you do that,"

"Don't tell me that, I'll become 'Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes,"

Ron scoffed from across the Common Room, "That will never happen,"

"Ron's right, you share DNA with the twins," Harry said with a wink.

I walked around the chair and sat on his lap, gave him a peck on the lips, and pulled out Hermione's iPod to choose a song last minute.

Fifteen minutes later, almost all of the common room was empty except for Ron, Hermione, Harry, me, and a couple first and second years. Suddenly, I yelled, "I got it!"

Everybody jumped. "Jesus, Ginny, stop doing that!" yelled Ron.

"Sorry, I just found the song I'm using though,"

"Awesome, can I see?" Harry asked looking over my shoulder.

I hid the screen in my chest and said, "Nope, you will all have to wait until the end of the talent show!"

I kissed Harry goodnight and skipped up to bed content on my mischeviousness(if thats a word).


	2. Talent Show

The next day we were practicing nonstop so we could be perfect onstage in front of the entire student body of Hogwarts.

That night I was so nervous I could barely get to sleep, but finally, at midnight, my nerves calmed and I fell into a light sleep.

Then before I knew it, the Talent Show was about to start. I took in the colors of the houses and the ice colored stage, and the coolness of the room. (Ohmigosh, I have goosebumps.)

I took my seat behind the stage where all the stars of the show were. Harry was going up first so I gave him a hug and a kiss for luck.

"Good afternoon everybody, I am hoping you had a very nice day because now the talent show is starting!" Dumbledore boomed from the stage. "I now welcome Harry Potter to the stage!"

Harry took a deep breath and walked up on stage.

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself?

And did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day?  
And did you fall for a shooting star?  
Fall for a shooting star?  
And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there

Harry walked off stage and tokk another deep breath of relief. I ran up to him and hugged him really hard.

"Ow, that hurt," he said sarcastically. Then he saw me with tears in my eyes and said, "Yes that was about me and you," and he hugged me back.

Dumbledore came on the stage clapping and yelled, "Well that was fantastic, Mr. Potter. I am honoured to announce our next performer, Hermione Granger!"

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here

in my heart always

Why can't they understand 

The way we feel

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different 

but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

Don't listen to them

Cuz what do they know

We need each other

to have and to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you 

You must be strong 

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here

in my heart always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you

Just look over your shoulder x3

Always

Hermione ran off the stage with a huge smile on her face and kissed Ron square on the mouth. Wait kissed? Finally!

Dumbledore came up to announce Pansy Parkinson.

When I feel all alone and nobody knows  
Still gotta smile for a while, I can't let it show  
Dry my tears, have no fears and when I'm  
(And when I'm)  
Backstage feeling down and the lights come on

No time to worry, gotta hurry  
Time to sing my song, gonna shake it off  
(Shake it off)  
Strike a pose  
(Strike a pose)

Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want just 'cause I want it

I'm super cool, super hot  
Livin' like a rock star  
You think I'm super, you think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine

Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super, I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like

Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin' me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super, to be super, supergirl

When I walk in the room everybody stops  
Camera's flashin', people fighting for the best shot  
They like my hair, the clothes I wear  
Everybody wants to know what I'm doin' next

Sometimes I wish I could stay  
And home just be by myself, I wanna be  
(I wanna be)  
What the world can't see can't you see?

Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want just 'cause I want it

I'm super cool, super hot  
Livin' like a rock star  
You think I'm super, you think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine

Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super, I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like

Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin' me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super super, to be super, supergirl

Wish you could see I'm like everybody else  
Struggling to let go and always be myself

I'm super cool, super hot, super  
I'm super, super, I'm super, super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene

I'm super, super, I'm super, super  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me

Everybody's watchin' me  
It's never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super  
To be super, supergirl

"That was surprisingly good, Pansy," I said to her when she walked off stage.

She gave a snooted look back.

"I was just rying to be polite, then again, Slytherin."

"I now introduce Cho Chang up on stage!"

Ah yeah that's right  
All you single people out there  
This is for you

I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me  
(Cos I'm happy where I am)  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me  
(No no)  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
(Is that so hard to understand?)  
No I don't need another half to make me whole

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't

_[Chorus:]_  
This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be

Ah yeah Uh Huh that's right

Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good  
(I like who I am)  
I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cos I would  
I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cos you say I should  
(Can't romance on demand)  
I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood

_[Chorus]_

Everything in it's right time everything in it's right place  
I know I'll settle down one day  
But 'til then I like it this way it's my way  
Eh I like it this way

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't  
'Til then I'm single

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant

She walked off stage with tears in her eyes. Non-stop fire hose with that girl.

"Next up in Neville Longbottom!"

I have often dreamed,  
Of a far off place,  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me.

Where the crowds will cheer,  
When they see my face,  
And a voice keeps saying,  
'This is where I'm meant to be'.

I will find my way,  
I can go the distance,  
I'll be there someday,  
If I can be strong,  
I know every mile,  
Will be worth my while,  
I would go most anywhere,  
to feel like I belong.

I am on my way,  
I can go the distance,  
I don't care how far,  
Somehow I'll be strong,  
I know ev'ry mile,  
Will be worth my while,  
I would go most anywhere,  
to find where I belong.

When he got off stage all of us Gryffindors and Ravenclaws surrounded him with a huge group hug. None of us new he had it in him.

"And lastly, we have Ginerva Weasley, with apparently, an original song!"

Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't wanna let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't

Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight

I stayed on on stage looking at my family, they all had proud faces, and Bill had actually come to my performance. All of ther particapents came on stage and Dumbledore had to anounce somthing again.

"This Talent Show was actually a test on these six students. We had a wizard Talent scout here to watch all of your performances and One of you will become the wizard world's next star!"  



	3. Scared

"Our star is Ginerva Weasley!"

Me? I'm the next star in the whole wizard world! Ohmigosh!

"Ginny, congradulations!" Harry said, ethusiastically, giving me a bone-crushing hug(I thought my mum could only give those).

"Thanks," I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"And added to becoming the biggest star in our world, you get a recording contract to Wizstar Records. You get to start your first album right away. And you still get to go to school because the building is in Hogsmead!" the Talent Scout anounced.

I was speechless. It's too much to take in. I bee-lined for my room in Gryffindor tower.

Hermione raced after me but I was way too fast for her. She gave up about halfway.

I can outrun almost anybody, but Harry. He unfortunatly, caught up with me and hugged me with all his might. He was too strong, I couldn't break free.

"Hey, Ginny, what happened? I thought you would be excited, but Gin, whay are you crying about this?"

I gasped for air I didn't have, air that God wouldn't let me have. Harry walked me up to the common room and sat me on the couch next to him.

"Gin, what's wrong?"

"It was a lot to take in, that's all," I whispered assuring myself.

"Are you sure, Ginny?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna sign,"

"Ok then, let's go back down and see that scout,"

He escorted me back down to the Great Hall. Everybody had sat down and was awaiting my return.

Dumbledore came up and asked if i was alright and I told him I was fine. I signed the contract and I immediatly started making songs. A month later my self titled album came out in both the Wizard and muggle world.


	4. Concert

OMG! My first concerts in one week at Hogwarts. So excited.

I've been studying really hard for my N.E., and since Harry graduated a year ago I only get to see him on holidays. But me and Harry have been writing songs together and he's gonna be a surprise guest at the end of the show, So don't tell anybody!

One week later

Getting the Great Hall ready for anything is hard. Thankful for magic, right? Yup.

The stage was finally set up and we were getting ready for students.

I was waiting backstage with Harry, praying that this would be good.

Dumbledore anounced to the school that I was going to be singing and invited me upon stage.

I think it was the summertime  
When I laid eyes on you  
I didn't even know your name  
Somehow we'd end up in the same room  
It never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew it would be a perfect match

_[Chorus:]_  
It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard

I always made up some excuse  
Saying you that weren't my type  
Didn't want to face the truth  
Didn't want to cross that line  
'til one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And inside I thought I would die

_[Chorus:]_  
It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard

Can't believe its happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I am wrong  
From the beginning we always belong

Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
(Love)  
Love Love Story  
(Love Story)  
Love Love Story  
(This is my)  
Love Love Story  
(This is my love story)  
Love Love Story  
Love

This is my love story

_[Chorus:]_  
It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard

It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard

They clapped and waited for the next song. The music started and an array of colored lights danced behind me.

You think I'm pretty,  
Without any makeup on.  
You think I'm funny,  
When I tell the punch line wrong.  
I know you get me,  
So I let my walls come down; down

Before you met me,  
I was alright but things,  
Were kinda heavy.  
You brought me to life,  
Now every February,  
You'll be my Valentine; Valentine.

Let's go all, the way tonight.  
No regrets, just love.  
We can dance, until we die.  
You and I.  
We'll be young forever.

You make me,  
Feel like I'm living a,  
Teenage dream;  
The way you turn me on.  
I can't sleep,  
Let's runaway and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back.

My heart stops,  
When you look at me.  
Just one touch,  
Now baby I believe.  
This is real so take a chance and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back.

We drove to Cali,  
And got drunk on the beach.  
Got a motel and,  
Built a fort out of sheets.  
I finally found you,  
My missing puzzle piece; I'm complete

Let's go all, the way tonight.  
No regrets, just love.  
We can dance, until we die.  
You and I.  
We'll be young forever.

You make me,  
Feel like I'm living a,  
Teenage dream;  
The way you turn me on.  
I can't sleep,  
Let's runaway and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back.

My heart stops,  
When you look at me.  
Just one touch,  
Now baby I believe.  
This is real so take a chance and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back.

I'ma get your heart racing,  
In my skin-tight jeans.  
Be your teenage dream, Tonight;  
Let you put your hands on me,  
In my skin-tight jeans.  
Be your teenage dream;  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight;  
tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight.

You make me,  
Feel like I'm living a,  
Teenage dream;  
The way you turn me on.  
I can't sleep,  
Let's runaway and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back.

My heart stops,  
When you look at me.  
Just one touch,  
Now baby I believe.  
This is real so take a chance and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back.

I'ma get your heart racing,  
In my skin-tight jeans.  
Be your teenage dream, Tonight;  
Let you put your hands on me,  
In my skin-tight jeans.  
Be your teenage dream;  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight;  
tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight.

The crowd was very rowdy now so I decided to do my best song.

Been there done that messed around,  
I'm having fun don't put me down  
I'll never let you  
sweep me off my feet.

I won't let you in again,  
The messages I've tried to send,  
My information's just not going in.

Burning bridges shore to shore,  
I'll break away from something more  
I'm not to not to love  
until it's cheap.

Been there done that messed around  
I'm having fun don't put me down,  
I'll never let you  
sweep me off my feet.

This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something  
when it's dead.

Do do do your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are heard  
There's certain things  
that should be left unsaid.

Tick tick tick tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh baby, your time is running out.

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do  
is fill me up with doubt.

This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.

This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof

(Instrumental)

This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof. 

There were only two more songs before the concert was over.

My next songs were kinda insperational

Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling

Oh, oh, iyo  
Mamela [Listen]  
Oh, oh, iyo

And a voice  
With the fear of a child  
Answers

Oh, oh, iyo  
Oh, mamela [Listen]  
Oh, oh, iyo

Ubukhosi bo khokho [Throne of the ancestors]  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke [Oh, son of the nation)]

Wait  
There's no mountain too great  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Hear these words and have faith  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Have faith

Hela hey mamela [Hey, listen]

(Chorus:)  
He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
(repeat)

(repeat third verse)

(repeat chorus)

"And now I proudly introduce, my boyfriend, Harry Potter!"

The crowd screamed wildly.

Harry:  
As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one

Ginny:  
If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

Harry:  
Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
Both: We are one

"Thank you Hogwarts, and have a great rest of your school year,"

I walked off stage towing Harry behind me.

"That was awesome, Gin. I think you should do concerts more often."

"You think, I don't know, it's a lot of work and you'd have to come around with me,"

"I wouldn't mind,"

"Okay then let's do it,"

He didn't say anyhting but he looked like he was thinking pretty hard about somthing.

"After I pass my N.E.W.T.s,"

"That works for me," He kissed me and then we went back on stage for a curtain call.


End file.
